Atiyoto AY86 (Toyota AE86)
The Toyota AE86 has been renamed to Atiyoto AY86 due to copyright reasons. The Toyota AE86 is a small, front-engine/rear-drive model resembling the Toyota AE86 Trueno marketed by Toyota from 1983 to 1987. For the purpose of brevity, the insider-chassis code of "AE86" depicts the 1600 cc RWD model from the range. In classic Toyota code, the "A" represents the engine that came in the car (4A series), "E" represents the Corolla, "8" represents the fifth generation (E80 series) and "6" represents the variation within this generation. The Levin has fixed-headlights, and the Trueno has retractable headlights, both possible hatchback or coupe. The export model name Corolla covers both variations. The AE86 (along with the lower-spec 1,452 cubic centimeters (1.452 L) AE85 and 1587 cc SR5 versions) was rear-wheel drive (unlike the front-wheel-drive CE80, EE80, and AE82 models), and is among the last rear-drive cars of its type, at a time when most passenger cars were being switched to front-drive. In 1987, there was a limited edition model of the AE86 called "Black Limited" that served as a send-off model before the AE86 chassis was replaced later that year by the front-wheel-drive AE92 Corolla/Sprinter range. The AY86's "Trueno lights" do not function due to copyright reasons. The engine is an in-line four-cylinder 4A-GE 16 valve engine. While it's a great car for drifters, the average acceleration and top speed make it a tough sell for people who race a lot. Post shakedown this car has been nerfed and has been given a lot more grip making this car a little better for grip instead of drift. Drifting this car now requires a lot of handbraking and skill, even without welded differential. Gripping this car won't let you lose as much speed as drifting although it takes some knowledge of footbrake and handbrake. The car has a design that represents a Sprinter Trueno, however, the pop-up headlights were not functional initially. It was added later but removed again. All specifications are done with default modifications. Max Speed 137 MPH. (Post-shakedown) Not the fastest of cars. Acceleration 60 MPH from 0 = 1.5~ seconds. Able to beat out some cars in quarter miles. Braking 2.5~ seconds (handbrake only) 3.5~ seconds (footbrake only) 2.25~ seconds (hand and footbrake) Handling The handling value is considered to be good. 0.65 is higher than the average handling value currently among Land Vehicles. But when drift tires are added, it transforms into a drifting beast. The drifting is a bit perplexing. With an automatic transmission, drifting is more-or-less easier to do, but with manual drifting, it takes a large amount of skill to swerve yourself, keep the speed up and stay on track. The AE86 can be hard to recover after a drift due to its sensitive handling. The trick is to tap repeatedly in the direction of the turn. It is suggested not to hold down the "A" or "D" keys unless you want to perform a 360- degree spin. This car can pose a real problem for Tōge racers, because the AE86 may lose grip going uphill and spin out. (Tōge racing is racing on mountain passes) Information is based on personal experience and calculation of estimates and might be subject to change in the future Max Speed The AY86 can go up to 240~MPH with full upgrades, rocket fuel and pro-short gears (199~ with long gears). 'Acceleration' A fully upgraded version of the AY86 can reach its top speed at 6-7 seconds without nitrous, just barely enough to reach its top speed and complete a drag race. With rocket fuel, however, it can cut it close with the likes of the Street Screamer, only being slower by 0.4 seconds. Braking Fully upgraded brakes are good enough that the car will come to a full stop at 1-2.5 seconds. Handling As with other cars, the handling value can be increased for terrain specific; meaning you can not increase the overall value. Adding drift tires is recommended as it will turn into a really good drifting machine and you can drift much better. However, at high speed with drift tires, even a slight turn can cause the car to start spinning if it is not counteracted in time. So for some less skilled players, the racer tires may be a more attractive option. * The main character of the anime and manga Initial D, Takumi Fujiwara, uses his father's AE86 Trueno Apex Hatchback for racing and making his tofu deliveries. Also in Initial D, Itsuki Takeuchi drives an AE85 Levin, mistaken for an AE86, and Wataru Akiyama drives a turbocharged (later converted to supercharged) AE86 Corolla Levin. Later on in the series, Shinji Inui drives the Notchback coupe version of the AE86 Trueno, but not before the Fake Takumi drives his own AE86 Trueno. A Corolla Levin AE86 also made a brief cameo in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift and Fast and Furious 4. A red AE86 also appears in Wangan Midnight. * The Sprinter Trueno and Corolla Levin are featured in the racing video games series Gran Turismo and Forza Motorsport (excluding the Corolla Levin), Tokyo Xtreme Racer for the Sega Dreamcast (which was later made to PS1 & PS2 for other TXR titles), Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V as the Karin Futo (modeled based on the Corolla Levin). A modified AE86 Trueno similar to the one depicted in Initial D (starting with Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec) appears only in Gran Turismo. * The American market AE86 GT-S (aka AE88) is featured as oldest and least powerful of the lot, nonetheless equally competitive and a car of choice, in Need for Speed: Underground 2. The Toyota AE86 also appears in Need for Speed: The Run and can be used in challenges and multiplayer events. It also appears in Need for Speed: World, Need for Speed: Pro Street, Need for Speed (2015) and Need For Speed: Carbon. * This is currently the only car that is able to do a burnout. * The AE86 appears to be the only car with no backward speed limit. * The Toyota AE86 in the game is NOT an actual AE86, it is a USDM AE88, you can tell this because the steering wheel is on the left side in the game, whereas if it was an AE86 it would be on the right side. Another way to tell is that on the JDM AE86 the front says "Trueno" but in the USDM AE88 it says "Toyota". Therefore the AE86 in the game is not, in fact, an AE86 at all, but an AE88. Perhaps the Developers did this to test our knowledge on the car we admire? ** However, mechanically, they are the same cars other than the fact one is left hand and the other is a right-hand drive. * The AE86 had a remesh on the June 23 update. Category:Sport Category:Specifications Needed Category:Toyota Category:Gas Powered Category:New Image Needed Category:Coúpe